VOKAALRETSITAL 2016-7
K 3.08.2016 kell 20. Pärnu Eliisabeti kirik KAVA Gabriel Fauré (1845-1924) :Chanson d’amour op. 27 nr. 1 :Après un rêve op. 7 nr. 1 Franz Schubert (1797-1828) :Die Forelle op. 32 D 550 (1817) Edvard Grieg (1843-1907) :Ein Traum op. 48 nr. 6 Richard Strauss (1864-1949) :Zueignung op. 10 nr. 1 Franceso Paolo Tosti (1846-1916) :La serenata Vola, o serenata: la mia diletta è sola Salvatore Cardillo (1874-1947) :Core ‘ngrato Sise-Mongoolia karjaselaul Jianfen Gu (1935) :That is me Gaetano Donizetti (1797-1848) :Nemorino aaria Una furtiva lagrima ooperist Armujook (1832) Pablo Sorozábal (1897-1988) :Leandro aaria No puede ser ooperist La tabernera del puerto (1936) Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) :Enzo aaria Cielo e mar ooperist La Gioconda (1876) Jules Massenet (1842-1912) :Wertheri aaria Pourquoi me réveller ooperist Werther (1887) Franz Lehár (1870-1948) :Prints Sou-Chongi aaria Dein ist mein ganzes Herz operetist Das Land des Lächelns (1929) :Jie Yin, tenor :Tiiu Sisask, klaver Jie Yin on sündinud Pekingis, kus ta alustas 18-aastaselt klassikalise laulmise õpinguid. Aasta hiljem avanes tal võimalus tulla õppima Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemiasse, kus ta omandas nii bakalaureuse kui ka magistrikraadi ja õpib doktorantuuris. Jie Yin on osalenud paljude tuntud lauljate, nagu Carlo Bergonzi, Rudolf Piernay, Virgilijus Noreika, meistriklassides. Praegu jätkab ta lauluõpinguid Leedu tenori Virgilijus Noreika juhendamisel. Jie Yin on esinenud nii ooperisolisti kui ka kammerlauljana. Tema ooperirollide hulka kuuluvad näiteks Paolino Cimarosa ooperis Salaabielu (2013, Rahvusooper Estonia) ja Nemorino Donizetti ooperis Armujook (2015, Rahvusooper Estonia). 2014. aastal osales ta tenorisolistina Taani Kuningliku Ooperi korraldatud Giuseppe Verdi Reekviemi esitusel Berliini Filharmoonia saalis. 30. Hans Gabor Belvedere lauluvõistlusel (2014) pälvis ta kvalifikatsioonivoorus publikupreemia. Tiiu Sisask lõpetas 2005. aastal Tallinna Muusikakeskkooli klaveri erialal. Tema õpingud jätkusid professor Ivari Ilja käe all Eesti Muusika-ja Teatriakadeemias, mille ta lõpetas aastal 2013. Ta on ennast täiendanund Saksamaal Karlsruhe Muusikakõrgkoolis professor Kalle Randalu juures ning osalenud W. Blankenheimi, V. Novikovi, W. Groppenbergi ja V. Gornostajeva meistrikursustel. Tiiu Sisask on edukalt osalenud mitmetel konkurssidel, saavutades näiteks esimese koha Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia kammermuusika konkursil koos viiuldaja Mari Targoga ja muusikakoolidevahelisel Noorte Pianistide konkursil. Pianistina on ta esinenud soolokontsertidega nii Eestis kui ka välismaal, mänginud Tallinna Muusikakeskkooli sümfooniaorkestri ees ning salvestanud Klassikaraadiole. Aastast 2013 esineb ta klaveriduos ”Tiiu Sisask ja Maila Laidna”. Ta on mitmete Urmas Sisaski teoste esmaesitaja. Praegu töötab ta Vanalinna Hariduskolleegiumis kontsertmeistri ja klaveriõpetajana. Biography Born in Beijing on October 10 in 1985, I am an operatic tenor and a senior doctoral student at the Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre in Tallinn, capital city of Estonia. Eagerly anticipating graduation, I have received both my Bachelors and Masters degrees at the academy, and through my studies and performance am helping to elevate Estonia's operatic status. I started training with my first singing teacher in 2003, just one year before getting accepted by the Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre. I had taken private lessons in Beijing and was a total musical beginner upon entering the academy. I could not even speak English! Throughout the last ten years, in addition to formal musical training, singing and performing, I’ve been enthusiastically teaching myself vocal technique. I spent an entire year fine tuning my voice by singing only Mozart’s operatic pieces. As a result, I have now sung almost all the major arias from his Operas! I value highly this personal training for being an Opera actor, and I believe it to be a necessary supplement to any formal training to become a true master. My master classes include training by greatly respected professors and department heads throughout Beijing, London, Copenhagen, Vilnius, Helsinki, Rome and Vienna, including the legendary 20th century Verdi tenor Carlo Bergonzi, and Rudolf Piernay, whose students such as Welsh bass-baritone Bryn Terfel, beloved Lithuanian tenor Virgilijus Noreika, and others have won highly regarded singing competitions all over the world. And I now have the honor to study also under professor Noreika. My varied musical competitions have included International Competition Cologne, as well as winning audience prize at the qualified round of the 30th Hans Gabor Belvedere Singing Competition. I also took part in a documentary film of the 2011 competition, appeared in and part i c i p a t e d i n over 100 concerts and recitals in Estonia, sang at the Estonian National Opera and the Estonia Concert Hall, and performed D.Cimarosa’s Il matrimonio segreto (2013) and G.Donizetti’s L’Elisir d’Amore (2015) in the Estonian National Opera. In 2014, I was invited by the stage director and assistant head of Royal Danish Opera Academy, Copenhagen, to be tenor solo for performance of G. Verdi’s Requiem at Berlin Philharmonic Hall. I was also welcomed by conductor and chief of Les Musiciens d’Europe, founder of the Opera Studio Genève, to perform at De Kleine Stooringhe in Belgium on April 26, 2014. Opera being a very complex performing art form is not only about singing, but acting as well. Therefore, I have been participating in acting lessons at the Drama School and watching numerous related performances. Making sure that I would be as healthy and fit as possible for the stage, I lost 33kg since May, 2014, down from the heavy weight of 150kg to a now steady and comfortable 75kg. I continue fitness training and toning my body to be at its most optimal. It is ironic that I come from a non-musical family, and yet now I am the youngest doctoral student ever accepted by the EMTA, and the first Chinese doctoral student accepted right after receiving my Master’s degree study.